earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Priscilla Kitaen 1
Characters * Spartan * Zealot * Grifter * Priscilla Kitaen * Daemonite Location * Lure, St. Roch, LA * January 9th 2016, 2127 Local Time VOX Archive * Grifter: chuckle Wow. You see that? This girl threw herself at me... * Zealot: Is that her? * Spartan: whirring That is her. * Grifter: Yeah? Ha... Look at that. I told you this would be an easy gig. I regret gearing up for this one. I told you guys we should have went in plain clothes. * Priscilla Kitaen: Out of my way! whack, grapple, scream * Grifter: grunt, grapple Hey, hold on there, pretty lady... We need to talk to you. * Priscilla Kitaen: screaming: Let me go! He's a monster! Please! * Grifter: Whoa, what was that? Calm down, lady... * Priscilla Kitaen: screaming: He's a monster! Let me go! * Grifter: Who is a monster? * Zealot: Uh, Grifter? * Grifter: What? * Daemonite: shifting, tendrils slapping, cthonic crackling, thud, tendrils warbling I thought I smelled some Kheran blood in their veins. * Grifter: sigh Another expletive Daemonite? Man, am I glad we geared up for this one. See? I told you, guys, it's better to be safe than sorry. coat fabric shifting, gun unholstered, clicks: 2 instances, Kheran energy blasters warming up shouting: Not another step, ugly! * Daemonite: tendrils warbling Leave the girl to me and you three are free to leave. * Spartan: crackle, footstep That isn't about to happen, Daemonite. The girl is ours. * Priscilla Kitaen: scoff Excuse me? I ain't nobody's! * Zealot: grapple It is best you be quiet and stay out of the way now. * Priscilla Kitaen: scoff Hands off me! Leave me alone! * Spartan: Zealot? Get her to the MIRV! Grifter and I will handle the Daemonite. 2 seconds Zealot? * Zealot: sigh I... I heard you. I just... I can't. She told me to leave her alone... My body won't- * Priscilla Kitaen: scoff Really? Huh... How 'bout that? In that case... 1.3 seconds, frantic rapid footsteps * Daemonite: tendrils warbling You fools have sent the girl right into our arms. bestial roars, distant rapid footsteps, distant scream * Spartan: sigh For the love of- igniting Change of plans, I'll get the girl. You two handle the Daemonites! off, whoosh, distant grapple * Grifter: sigh Just once I'd like to be the one who goes get the girl. Is that so much to ask? * Daemonite: roar, tendrils warbling, rapid footsteps Die Kheran fools! * Zealot: blades unsheathed Shut up and kill these things, Grifter... and you can have this girl. footsteps, whack, whoosh, whack, slice, roar, whack, whoosh * Grifter: chuckle Oh... this just got interesting. fire blasts, pained shout, rapid footsteps, whoosh, whoosh, rapid fire blasts, pained roar, rapid fire blasts Trivia and Notes * Debut of Priscilla Kitaen. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Reno Bryce 1. Links and References * Oracle Files: Priscilla Kitaen (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Yon Kohl/Appearances Category:Zannah/Appearances Category:Cole Cash/Appearances Category:Priscilla Kitaen/Appearances Category:Daemonites/Appearances Category:WildCATs/Appearances Category:St. Roch/Appearances